


An Unpolished Spear

by ficbear



Series: Guo Jia and the Coalition Against Dong Zhuo [4]
Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Anal Sex, Comeplay, Drunk Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbear/pseuds/ficbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hours pass as they exchange compliments and speculate about the battle ahead, and the strategist plays his role of awestruck youth with relish. The praise he heaps on Zhao Yun seem to embarrass the young officer, but beneath his modesty Guo Jia can see pride beginning to bloom like a flower, flourishing a little more with each fond word he feeds it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unpolished Spear

Of all Gongsun Zan's men, one stands out clearly above the rest. The majority of them are as brash and choleric as their lord, but Zhao Yun is silent where they are raucous, calm where they are volatile, kind where they are brusque. He is an obvious target, and an irresistibly appealing challenge for Guo Jia.

"A toast to the courageous Lord Gongsun Zan," the strategist declares, raising his cup toward Zhao Yun. The young officer raises his own cup, accepting the toast with a warm smile, sealing his own fate with his geniality.

"And to the beneficence of Lord Yuan Shao." Zhao Yun responds in kind, apparently without a single shred of irony in his words. Toast after toast follows, with drink after drink passing those virtuous lips. Zhao Yun approaches wine with quiet moderation, taking enough to satisfy courtesy but never more, and Guo Jia matches his restraint with equal excess, displaying his relative youth and supposed inexperience in every eager draught. Hours pass as they exchange compliments and speculate about the battle ahead, and the strategist plays his role of awestruck youth with relish. The praise he heaps on Zhao Yun seem to embarrass the young officer, but beneath his modesty Guo Jia can see pride beginning to bloom like a flower, flourishing a little more with each fond word he feeds it.

"Ah…" Guo Jia leans his forehead on his hand, watching Zhao Yun with half-closed eyes, and gives a moan of discomfort. "I'm feeling rather tired… I think this wine disagrees with me."

"Perhaps you should go and rest?" The young officer looks genuinely concerned, and Guo Jia feels almost sorry for deceiving him.

"Yes, I think you're right…" Standing up unsteadily, the strategist wavers on his feet, leaning towards Zhao Yun as if his limbs won't quite obey him. The young officer's hands are on him immediately, steadying him gently, neither squeamishly light nor carelessly rough in their grip. "Ah, forgive me, my friend… I should return to my quarters straight away."

"Let me help you." Zhao Yun's arm slides around the strategist's waist, and he supports the younger man's weight with ease.

Guo Jia directs him through the camp with murmured instructions, leaning heavily on the young officer and taking care to stumble now and then, just hard enough to force Zhao Yun to tighten his grip. Those hands are firm and strong on the strategist's waist, and by the time they reach Guo Jia's quarters, the younger man is already aroused and aching to be touched.

"Zhao Yun, my friend…" He pulls the young officer through the doorway, and shuts it behind them with clumsy haste. "You've been so kind to me…"

"It's nothing, Guo Jia, anyone would have—"

The strategist leans forward and presses his lips to Zhao Yun's, cutting him off with a kiss as gentle as it is sudden. The young officer's reaction is slow and faltering; his hands remain on Guo Jia's waist, holding him up even as the younger man is pressing eagerly against him, and his lips part easily when the strategist's tongue flicks between them, but it seems to take Zhao Yun a few moments to really understand what's happening. Slowly, gradually, he returns the kiss and meets Guo Jia's darting tongue with his own. It's only when the strategist lets a faint moan fall from his lips that the spell seems to suddenly break.

"Guo Jia, this isn't right…" Zhao Yun looks down at the younger man, his expression pained and his eyes burning with conflicting desires.

Sliding his arms around the young officer's neck, Guo Jia brushes his lips lightly against Zhao Yun's own. "You want me," he says softly, stating the truth of it as if the consummation of their desire is inevitable. "And I want you…"

"It would be improper—"

"Will you deny your feelings, Zhao Yun?" The strategist drops to his knees, murmuring his words against the young officer's lap. "Will you be dishonest even now?"

Zhao Yun is silent, but his breath is heavy and quick as Guo Jia's hands unfasten his trousers. The touch of the strategist's hand seems to shock Zhao Yun, and he inhales sharply as those soft fingers curl around his shaft.

"In a few days' time our lords will require us to risk our lives in battle, and we both know victory is far from assured." Looking up at him, Guo Jia presses his lips to the head of the young officer's cock, kissing it lightly. "If ever there was a time to seize the moment, it is _now_."

"Guo Jia, we can't—"

The strategist trails his tongue along the length of Zhao Yun's shaft, licking him just once before pulling away. He looks up at the young officer, his lips an inch from the glistening streak of saliva wetting Zhao Yun's flesh as he speaks. "If you really want me to, I'll stop."

Zhao Yun is silent for a moment, and Guo Jia can see the passion building in the intensity of his gaze. Finally the young officer replies, his voice rough and low with desire. "No, don't stop…" Resting one hand gently on Guo Jia's hair, Zhao Yun stops just short of pulling the young man forward. "Please, Guo Jia, don't stop…"

The taste of Zhao Yun's skin is light and warm against the strategist's tongue, and he moans softly in satisfaction as he feels the hard flesh twitching and throbbing against his lips. "You're so hard, so warm…" Guo Jia trails off, sucking lightly on the head of the young officer's cock, urged on by each soft groan he gives. "I can't get enough of the taste of you…"

His tongue flicks over each inch of hard flesh, exploring every contour of it, tasting every stretch of skin he can reach, until the hunger for more pushes him onward. Still grasping Zhao Yun's shaft in his hand, Guo Jia rises to his feet and draws the young officer into another kiss. There's no hint of reluctance now, and Zhao Yun returns his kiss with equal hunger; still, Guo Jia knows very well that he won't make the next move unprompted, and so the strategist must take matters into his own hands.

"Please, my friend," Guo Jia breathes, beginning to pull off his clothes with one hand while the other still strokes Zhao Yun's cock. "Don't make me beg for it…"

"Guo Jia…" The young officer groans, pushing forward into the strategist's fist, but still will not take what is being so blatantly offered.

"Don't leave me in such a desperate state…" The young man pulls Zhao Yun down onto the bed with him, arranging himself so that the young officer lands on top of him, perfectly positioned between his thighs. "Give me what I need, Zhao Yun, please…" He begs, sliding his legs around the young officer's waist and showering his throat with kisses. "Don't torment me like this, I can't wait any longer…"

Zhao Yun groans and begins to push forward, as if he expects to take Guo Jia with no lubrication at all. Smiling wryly to himself, the strategist reaches down beside the bed to pick up his vial of oil, and coats his hand with it quickly. When he grasps Zhao Yun's cock again, the gasp it drives from the young officer's lips is so desperate that Guo Jia fears he'll be spent in moments. Loosening his grip, Guo Jia leads Zhao Yun back from the precipice, and guides the tip of his cock gently into position.

"Now…" Guo Jia begs, pulling him closer. "Take me, please…"

The young officer slides his cock in to the hilt and begins to fuck Guo Jia in short, shallow thrusts. He moves fast enough and breathes hard enough that the strategist doubts Zhao Yun will last even another minute. Pushing the young officer gently onto his back, Guo Jia smiles down at him. "Lie back and let me do the work. You've done so much for me, and now I'm going to repay you…"

The look on Zhao Yun's face is one of wonder and surprise, as if he can't quite believe this is all really happening. Guo Jia watches carefully as he rides the young officer's cock, following each flicker of pleasure and need that passes through his eyes, playing his body like a delicate instrument. The strategist toys with the idea of keeping him at the very edge of satisfaction indefinitely, of pushing him to see just how much patience the valiant Zhao Yun truly possesses, but his own body's hunger is far too sharp now to brook any more delay.

"Look how hard you've made me, Zhao Yun…" He moans, sliding one hand down across his chest and stomach, stopping just short of the tip of his cock. The young officer's eyes follow his hand down, and Guo Jia can almost feel that hot gaze burning into his flesh. "Touch me, let me feel your hands on me, please…"

As hesitantly as if he fears the strategist will break, Zhao Yun slips one hand around the shaft of the young man's cock and begins to stroke him, only tightening his grip once Guo Jia begins to push forward against him, thrusting into his fist eagerly enough that not even Zhao Yun could misunderstand his desire.

"Your hands are so rough, so strong… Truly—"  Guo Jia interrupts himself with a groan of pleasure, arching his back as Zhao Yun's cock fills him again. "Truly the hands of a skilled warrior…"

He grinds his hips feverishly, matching the pace of the young officer's hand, and lets the sensation overtake him as soon as the wave of pleasure begins to crest. Throwing his head back, Guo Jia cries out as he begins to come, riding Zhao Yun vigorously enough to shake the bed beneath them. He revels in the firm grip around his shaft, the heat of the young officer's cock filling him, and those intense eyes watching him writhe and buck, glorying in the lust that burns in every movement of Zhao Yun's body.

"Let me show you…" The strategist murmurs, breathless and flushed, as he grasps the young officer's hand and brings it up to his lips. "Let me show you how much I want your pleasure, Zhao Yun…"

Grinding and rolling his hips, keeping his eyes locked with Zhao Yun's, the strategist stretches out his tongue and licks slowly at the trails of come streaking that calloused hand. The sight seems to undo the young officer, and he cries out raggedly as Guo Jia sucks on his fingers, thrusting up into the young man as if he means to split him in two. Flooded with the heat of Zhao Yun's climax, savouring the taste of his own come, Guo Jia moans in satisfaction around the fingers filling his mouth.

"Guo Jia…" The young officer groans, bucking and shuddering beneath him as the pleasure finally subsides. "Guo Jia, I…"

The strategist leans forward, and silences Zhao Yun with a kiss.

 

* * *

 

His hands linger as he pins the cloak to Zhao Yun's shoulder, and he smiles to himself as colour rises in the young officer's cheeks. "Good luck in the battle, my friend," he says, smiling brightly.

"And to you, Guo Jia." Zhao Yun replies, and takes his leave as proudly as if he has already won.

Stretching out on the bed, the strategist curses the fickleness of his desires. Seducing Zhao Yun was surprisingly easy and even more surprisingly enjoyable, and yet even as his body still bears the aches of last night's pleasure, he is already dissatisfied and hungry for more. Guo Jia longs for a greater challenge, and the yearning gnaws at him incessantly, filling his thoughts with half-formed images and fantasies. Closing his eyes for a moment, the strategist allows himself a quiet sigh; whatever it is he really needs, Guo Jia is beginning to doubt in can be found in the coalition camp.


End file.
